memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rascals (episode)
Young Picard's age How sure are we that Picard is 12 years old in this episode? I remember that Ro says she is 12 and Guinan seems the same age, but Picard seemed older. The actor playing Picard was 15 years old during filming, three years older than the actress who played the young Ro. If Picard's age isn't known, then should the article really read "twelve year old captain"? --Topher 08:14, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :At the same time, O'Brien tells Keiko that she looks like she's 10. She replies saying that, according to Crusher, she is in fact 12. It sounds like they casted actors based on their acting ability, rather than their actual age, and little dialog bits like this could support that. Also, Crusher states that they are all pre-adolescent. Even though Picard's actor was actually older, the writers probably intend us to think that Picard is around 12, like the others. – 15:32, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::Also, according to the script: "Revealing that the entire shuttle crew has now been turned into twelve year old children." --Jörg 09:57, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Young Guinan's voice Do we have a reference for the comment that Young Guinan was "very obviously" looped? I thought that she was the best of the four young versions (and Picard was the worst, unfortunately!) - which of course makes sense if that was Whoopi herself saying her lines. But "very obviously"? clearly a value judgement - and so obviously that I didn't notice it. -- AndroidFan 00:19, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I removed the note for now as its been there for months without citation: :* Young Guinan's voice is very obviously looped. :– Cleanse 12:29, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::I have to say that I specifically came to this page by way of Wikipedia SPECIFICALLY to find out of this young actress's voice had been dubbed. I thought it years ago when I first watched the episode, and I thought it again last night when watching it on DVD. I realize it's a value judgement, but in the same way that saying "the sky is blue" is a value judgement - it's just glaringly obvious that it's been redubbed for some reason. 12:00, 3 November 2008 (UTC) While I agree that the voice is "apparently" (better than "obviously"?) looped, it is very possibly looped by the same actress. If you watch the first 30 seconds of "Sister Act" you'll hear her voice, and it sounds the same. It's very possible that her on-set delivery was just not "serenely Guinan-like" enough, and they had her redo it. It is 'very obviously' looped. Look at the actress' lips and you will see her lines are not sync sound. Theory above seems most likely as it would explain why every line was replaced rather than just a few as you see in other episodes that utilize ADR. Error: Clothes resized accordingly? There are some sub-categories of "movie mistakes" or "episode errors" like: *continuity errors *anachronisms *other things that make something not quite right in a movie and episode. What episode error category would the following fall under: Upon transporting in as preteens, their clothes somehow shrink along with them, even though the uniforms are non-organic. If you rejuvenated down to age 12 in a beam-in, you know how well your clothes would fit on you at that moment. Hasn't this error ever been explained? --K. Shinohara 09:14, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :No, the error has not been explained, and no, it does not belong in this article. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:40, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::In , the Enterprise's crew's uniforms shrink along with them. It is explained that uniforms of the period are made of xenylon, an algae. Thus they are affected by the same anomaly affecting the crew. ::Of course, that doesn't mean uniforms would have "RNA" which would "revert" to a previous form (It's not like the uniform would grow with you lol). Just showing that in a similar instance, this was explained. I agree with OC that it's a nitpick that doesn't need to be covered in the article. – Cleanse 09:58, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Of course, in the TAS they weren't shrinking by becoming younger, the space between their molecules was decreasing. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:00, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::What makes this whole argument moot is the fact that they are not wearing similarly shrunken clothes when they beam back to the ship. Just looking at the scene makes it pretty obvious to see that they are wearing way too large clothes (look at Ro's uniform). After the opening credits, they are seen sitting in sickbay, having switched into similar clothes, only their size in the meantime. At the end of the episode, when Picard, Guinan and Keiko are waiting in the transporter room to be beamed back to normal age and size, they are seen wearing the too-large uniforms again, so that the kid's clothes don't rip when they are retransformed. Sometimes it doesn't hurt to look at the episode or screenshots before leaving a comment. --Jörg 14:06, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Would anyone care to upload or direct me to an image of the away team wearing oversized clothes? I really ought to see this! =) (I plan on renting DVDs of TNG but not for the moment...) --K. Shinohara 10:19, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::Here's a screenshot at trekcore: . --Jörg 18:29, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Quoting bias? There are quotes from young Picard, Ro and Guinan, but no quotes from Keiko who was also shrank. I don't have the episode offhand, when I see it I'll try to jot some interesting ones down, could anyone who has immediate access to it introduce some? Each character youthified in this episode offered a unique insight into different roles. Picard and Ro somewhat similar since they are a more serious bunch, moreso Ro who captures being a little girl again with a playmate (Guinan) and Guinan enjoying it since she is probably the oldest character and more appreciative of youth (it makes you wonder, when Ro decides to stay young a while longer, why Guinan doesn't also, since considering she lacks major duties on the ship she could easily afford the luxury). Keiko did play an important part too, considering the awkwardness of being a mother to Molly and a wife to Miles, both of which were troublesome since both reacted to her differently for her being younger. Tyciol 12:53, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Weapon Locker Access While young Picard and Keiko are in the transporter room, Keiko says, "I got the phasers", and holds up three or four hand phasers. Since Keiko isn't in Starfleet, why would she have access to the ship's weapons lockers? :Because the writers wanted her to. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:24, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe Picard gave her an access code. Maybe he knew where there were some stashed away(like Sickbay) where she could get them.--31dot 19:18, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Opening credit scene, etc... What they should have done, is have the adolescent actor say the "Space, the final frontier" line... that would have been epic xD 09:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :And what does that have to do with the article? Posts on article talk pages must be relevant to changing or improving the article.--31dot 11:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Production POV? The page has a real world/production pov template at the top, but the article itself is written in-universe. Perhaps this should be removed? 22:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) On a related note, the tenses need to be corrected as such. 22:07, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :"Episode articles" contain information about the production of episodes, about actors, about other episodes preceding or following this one - all "production POV" stuff and not in-universe. Also, which tenses are you refering to? -- Cid Highwind 22:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::173.170.255.211, if you have a look at the POV policy, you'll see that "Articles concerning Star Trek episodes and films are a special case. Although they are covered by the production point of view, summary sections are written from an in-universe point of view and may be written in either present or past tense. Other sections, including the sidebar and background information sections, should be written in a standard production point of view." This article is fully compliant with this, as far as I can see.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 22:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Removed As per Memory Alpha:Memorable quotes, I've removed the following quote: "Okay, Morta. The ''Enterprise computer system is controlled by three primary main processor cores, cross-linked with redundant melacortz-ramistat 14-kiloquad interface modules. The core element is based on an FTL nano processor with 25 bilateral kelilactirals. With twenty of those being slaved into the primary Heisenfram terminals. Now, you know what a bilateral kelilactiral is?" "''Of course I do, Human. I am not stupid!" "No. Of course not. This is the isopalavial interface which controls the main firomantal drive unit. Don't touch that – you'll blow up the entire firomantal drive." "Alright, we… we… Wait! Wha-… what is a, a ferromactal drive? Just explain it to me!" "That is the firomantal drive unit, it controls the ramistat core and keeps the Ontarian manifold at 40,000 KRGs. The firomantal drive is powered by…" : - Riker, spouting gibberish (and just a hint of real technobabble) about the inner workings of the Enterprise computer to Morta (Riker repeatedly says "firomantal"; Morta mispronounces it) I've also edited a quote featuring Miles and Keiko O'Brien. Here's the edited-out portion: "''- Technically, yes. " "- Technically?" "''No, I-I mean, of course, you're my wife. But you're also ten years old." "Beverly said it's actually closer to twelve." "''- That's not the point. -''" "So what is the point? – Is our marriage over?" "''- I didn't say that. But until they find a way to reverse this effect, it's hard to ignore the fact that you're a little girl.''" --Defiant (talk) 06:08, September 2, 2019 (UTC)